


Through His Eyes

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [18]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Beers, Black Character(s), Bromance to Romance, Cuddling After, Emotional Sex, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, How they really feel about each other, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Night, Nuzzling & Snuggling, Peaceful, Referenced Drinking, Silence between them, Sleeping Together, Staring, Taking In Each Other's Scents, Thinking, Thoughts about him, Touching, Warm, [slightly], bisexual guys, secretly are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..won't you take it back. Say you were tryna make me laugh. And nothing has to change today. You didn't mean to say "I love you". I love you and I don't want to. Oh-oh-oh. Up all night. Maybe we should just try. To tell ourselves a good lie. Won't you take it back. Say you were tryna make me laugh. And nothing has to change today. You didn't mean to say "I love you". I love you and I don't want to. Oh-oh-oh. The smile that you gave me. Even when you felt like dying. We fall apart as it gets dark. I'm in your arms. There's nothing you could do or say. I can't escape the way, I love you. I don't want to, but I love you.'[Top!Lamar x Bottom!Franklin Smut One-shot]
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rob0tguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/gifts), [MarstonsMarkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarstonsMarkers/gifts).



> I've been awake for so many hours, mostly writing and making aesthetics, but ya know xD I had to post something that was Framar :) 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for you two [since you both seem to like top!Lamar x bottom!Franklin, especially Framar 💚 & because both of you wrote Lamar as a bottom (something I love 💙)/are going to, I'm still waiting for Kokomimi to post that second part and for MarstonsMarkers [I don't know you guys' real names xD] to eventually write something like that, but anyway.. xD So I hope that you both enjoy it (the one-shot I came up with/thought of) ♡

It was night, colder and darker out there, with the moon shining as brightly as ever. It's very beautiful, mixed in with the city lights below them. There was a quietness as everything felt calmer than usual. 

Franklin was lonely, even if he doesn't admit it. He had called Lamar and invited him over, earlier. 

Now here they are, drinking together, in his mansion-like house (that was way too large for his tastes, although he couldn't complain much, he does enjoy living here but he didn't like to be by himself, secretly) at Vinewood Hills. 

They drank a lot, many beers. Both guys are drunk. 

Now they're downstairs, in Franklin's room. There's only a small lamp on, which just lit part of the room. They both sat down on the bed. 

Both guys seem to be thinking, deep in their thoughts. 

Until something happened. After a thought that one of them had. 

Lamar pushed Franklin down, onto the bed. On his back. 

Franklin looked upwards at him, with wide eyes now. 

Lamar just smirked slightly, getting on top of him. With him being taller than Frank, he easily towered over him. He had pinned Franklin down, under him. His hands on Franklin's wrists, gripping them slightly. 

They stare at each other. 

"L.." Franklin said, blushing a little bit into a reddish shade. He turned his head away, he looked around at anything else but him, although he finally gazed down. His eyes had a look of nervousness and unsureness, it being clearly there.

Franklin already felt heat radiating in between them from Lamar on top of him. He bit his lower lip, quietly. He knew that this other dark-skinned male, whom he's been close with for years, was gonna tease him and probably laugh at how he is acting. 

Lamar noticed how quiet Franklin was. He's staring down at him as he saw this expression on that other male's face, especially in these dark brown eyes (which he secretly loved). "F.." 

He frowned, he feels bad at how Frank felt. Instead of teasing or laughing, he was being genuine and sincere. He touched Franklin's face, turning it so Franklin would look at him. 

Then, he leaned down and kissed Franklin, on the lips. 

Franklin hummed softly, shocked yet strangely loving it. He grips onto Lamar's arms. He stays here, in that kiss. He was slightly surprised, Lamar had kissed him in a gentle way. Instead of roughly. 

Lamar made a hum as well, noticing that Franklin had relaxed a bit, which he was relieved about. He wanted to be gentle with him. Sure that he acted tough most of the time, although this inner part of himself was different. He could be soft too. He has feelings for him and had them for awhile now. So he kissed him in a way like he meant it, gently and full of love. He wants him to feel loved and not alone. He also liked being close to him again now, considering all that they've gone through and especially after the craziness that happened a few months ago. 

He snapped out of it. Out of his thinking of these thoughts. He focused fully on him. He deepened it, slightly. 

Franklin glanced at him, staying here, starting to like that feeling of those lips on his own. 

They kept kissing, until after awhile it seemed like, they both finally pull apart from that kiss. Both of them panted, in a silent way. 

Lamar lifted Frank's tank top, touching him more as he kisses down Franklin's chest and stomach, with gentleness. 

Franklin lets out some hums, at feeling that. He was leaning into Lamar's touch, although then he is tensing when he felt it as Lamar reached over to grip onto Frank's sweatpants. 

Lamar notices this, looking at him now. "Do you want this? If not, we can stop." He reassured him, making sure that Franklin knows this. He wasn't going to force him into it if he didn't want this.

His stare stayed on him as he waited patiently for Frank to say something. 

"..I do want this, yeah..keep going." Franklin replied, telling him that. 

Lamar just nodded at that. He touched him again as he kept going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had both stripped and taken off their clothes. Which were on the ground. 

Both of them are naked and bare skinned now. 

Franklin breathed quieter as he blushed again. His face heated up, him getting a little bit flustered. 

Lamar stares at him, while he takes in that sight of Frank's body. He loves it. 

He was reaching into the nightstand drawer and grabbed stuff, pulling them out. He puts on a condom. He opened the bottle of lube as well. He slicked this other male's hole, then he made sure that his shaft was covered. He puts that bottle back where it had been before. 

Franklin prepared himself mentally for this. He snaps out of it, when he felt Lamar grabbing him. 

Lamar positioned his erection near Franklin's entrance. He was also spreading that other male's legs as he gripped onto Frank's thighs, gently again. 

He pushed inside him, slowly and carefully. He felt that tightness in Franklin as his dick entered him. 

' _Fuck, it feels good. Strangely enough._ ' 

Franklin arched his body, biting his lip again to not let out any noise. He was feeling so strange, a mixture of it being painful and a weird pressure with Lamar's erection against his tight walls. He was breathing heavily and shakily. He tensed again. 

Lamar noticed this, that Franklin was in pain. His eyes softened. He comforted him, whispering sweet nothings into Franklin's ear. He also held him. He resisted the urge and temptation to thrust, waiting for Frank to adjust. 

Eventually, Franklin felt a little bit better. 

Franklin had calmed himself down, relaxing more. He feels it as Lamar moved in him now. 

Lamar started thrusting, in a slow rhythm and pace. In and out of him. He lets out a moan himself. 

Franklin gripped onto the bed sheets, his body shaking although differently than that pained feeling from before. He felt a pleasuring feeling had increase inside. He already feels overwhelmed, like it was too much yet not enough, at the same time. 

He finally made noises, moaning ever so softly and quietly, but still there. 

Lamar didn't mind that. He was starting to thrust in a way that was passion-filled, although not harder, medium paced now. He moaned again as he holds onto this other male's thighs. 

Franklin moaned as well, loudly this time. When he feels Lamar hit somewhere in him that made his body feel hot. 

It was his prostate. 

Lamar realized that as he hits it, over and over again, although he kept his thrusts even. 

Franklin was still blushing, darker than last time. A shaded red on his darkened features. He wraps his own arms around Lamar's shoulders, tightly. He pulls him down, so that they are closer to each other. 

Lamar lets him do that. He stared at Franklin a second time, silently, deeply as he made love to him. He leans in, over Franklin. He kissed him again, passionately. Even affectionately. He smiled a bit, in a soft way. 

There was a nice silence between them. That dim light illuminated their dark bodies. They felt so warm with each other. This room was filled with their breaths and moans as it mixed all together. These sensations, that feeling of pleasured bliss. Everything feels perfect. 

Lamar kissed Franklin's neck now, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. He thrusted a bit more, feeling such pleasure from it and him. He moans lowly, with his voice being silent again. 

"Franklin~" 

"Lamar~"

They lasted slightly longer, until both of them reached their climax. 

Franklin let out another moan, arching his back as he came, covering his lower abdomen. 

Lamar buried himself deeper inside Franklin. He had also came, after him, in the condom now. 

They are both calming down, catching their breaths, after something that felt similar to a high. 

Franklin felt kinda tired. Although he doesn't fall into a sleep yet. 

Lamar pulled out of Franklin, in a careful way. He tied and threw out that condom into a bin, then he cleaned them up, wiping it all away. Before throwing that in there as well. 

After that, he lays down with him. He pulls a blanket halfway over them, which was covering those bare lower parts of their bodies. 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin, holding him closer than ever before. He loves how warm he is. He closed his eyes and rested comfortably. He had a smile again, also quietly. He feels exhausted but very happy, staying close to him. 

Franklin stays where he was, feeling relaxed and safe with Lamar. He does the same thing as him, closing his eyes and resting slightly. He felt sleepy yet also still awake while they're shut. 

That moonlight in the darkened sky shined down into that room and onto their dark skinned bodies as both guys feel warmer than usual now. Although it's a nice feeling. 

In that night, it was cold out and there's silence once again. It's calm and peaceful, truly. 

They cuddled for awhile, nuzzled close together. Both of them stayed there, taking in each other's scents and warmth. Both guys loved it. 

After that, eventually, they both fall asleep. They slept peacefully for the rest of this night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more into their relationship being them switching, with Lamar mostly on bottom ;) But ya know xDD It was a gift for those two, so of course I'm gonna be sure that my writing is a bit detailed as always 💙 
> 
> & Yeah, I used a line/saying similar to what 'Kokomimi' wrote in that Framar smut one-shot called 'Soft', I couldn't resist writing it in, and that slightly inspired this 💚
> 
> This one-shot turned out way longer than I thought it would be, but oh well xD I hope that you all enjoyed reading this, especially you two ♡ Also, happy St. Patrick's Day to you all ☘️


End file.
